


To Wake Up Next To You

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Quentin Beck, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Quentin squints in sunlight, disoriented. Peter is warm, kind of heavy half lying on his chest. His eyelashes are dark against his cheeks, mouth hanging open a little where his face is smushed against Quentin’s chest.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	To Wake Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty-One - Morning Sex

Quentin squints in sunlight, disoriented. Peter is warm, kind of heavy half lying on his chest. His eyelashes are dark against his cheeks, mouth hanging open a little where his face is smushed against Quentin’s chest. Peter better not drool on him. He looks soft though, in the morning light, sheened with gold. 

It’s still strange, a wonder really, to have someone like Peter want him. Quentin traces his fingers up and down Peter’s spine. He shifts sleepily, pressing closer to Quentin with a hum, his cock hot and hard against Quentin’s thigh. 

He slides his hand down to cup Peter’s ass, pulling him more snug against his thigh. Peter hums sleepily and squirms against him, his hip rubbing over Quentin’s cock. Pleasure burns through him, coming out as a soft groan. He kisses Peter’s head, his nose, his lips. Peter makes another sleepy noise and blinks at him, hips rolling leisurely, teasingly. 

“G’morning,” Peter says, voice scratchy. He smiles dopily and steals a kiss, still somehow shy, somehow a little unsure even though they’re naked and rubbing against each other. 

“Good morning,” Quentin purrs, cupping the back of Peter’s head with his other hand and pulling him into a slow, lazy kiss. 

Peter readjusts slightly so when they rock against each other their cocks brush one another. It’s barely any friction, but somehow just enough to get them panting into each other’s mouths. Quentin has no sense of time, there’s just the slide of skin, the feel of Peter’s tongue in his mouth, his hands roaming Quentin’s sides, one finally settling tangled in his hair. He arches, and Peter presses down with perfect synchronicity. Quentin gasps, his orgasm slowly building. He wants them to go faster, harder, but Peter keeps the same maddening pace, until finally, finally it’s enough to tip them both over the edge. Quentin moans against Peter’s shoulder, holding him tight while they both shiver through aftershocks. 

Quentin kisses Peter’s throat, his jaw, feeling sleepy again. He may not get out of bed today at all. 


End file.
